mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Seido's Peaces
The final nine travel to Orderworld to compete in various athletic challenges. Two contestants are nervous about their kiss and, unfortunately for them someone has a big secret and he is forced to reveal it thanks to a manipulative contestant. A fight breaks out and tension between two others grows. After one team wins, three contestants are in the hot seat on the other, but someone else is eliminated instead, sparing another. Plot The episode opens with Twilight Sparkle and Kinzie Kensington having "girl talk" about Omar Romero returning to the game. While Sparkle gushes over her boyfriend, Kinzie is very uncomfortable about the subject, mainly because of the kiss she shared with Duncan in the confessional in the previous episode. Twilight, not knowing about the kiss of course (or should I say of curse), continues to talk thinking Kinzie is happy for her. Back in economy class, Fat Boner has a nightmare about Constantinos Brakus' recent departure, and is worried that Brakus is unsafe wherever he is, and that he's going to be the next one to go because of Tone Montana and Ted Thompson's new alliance. Ted, not being very good with secrets, is also nervous about seeing Romero kiss Kinzie. Montana suspects that he is hiding something and tries to make him talk about it, but Omar discreetly intimidates him into keeping quiet about it, by hinting that he'll kill Ted if he tells. In the economy class area, White Rabbit explains the next challenge to the contestants: competing in athletic stuff in Edenia. However, Sparkle, and Kinzie both correct him that the they are flying towards Seido, otherwise known as Orderworld. Although Vincent initially refuses to believe this, after further persistence from several contestants, Bunny calls two interns up to him, with one of them looking noticeably worried. Bugs decides that the nervous one is guilty of giving him false information and throws him off the rocket. He turns to the other intern and sends him off to find out if the planet they are going to is really the Realm of Border, before heading to the cockpit to ask Jax the same thing. While the two teams began to taunt each other about their teams' superiority, Omar and Kensington smile at each other. Sparkle notices this and questions Kinzie, but she deflects suspicion by telling Twiley that she was staring at his shirt and that Twilight should do something about it. In the capital of Agragoss, Bugs explains that each competition will be one on one, due to Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute being down one contestant and Team Awesome being "all girls", clearly humiliating Earnest Johnson. The first event is hunting for gold in a maze of pillars, guarded by Rome the Gnome who is greedy as whole hell and loves gold. Kensington and Romero volunteer for the competition at the same time. This makes them feel awkward and they try to back out of it. However, the Rabbit forces them, especially Omar, to compete in the challenge. In addition, Romero is forced to sing for the rest of this challenge to make up for his time off the show, under the penalty of Jax following and whipping him in the back whenever he does not sing. While they compete, the rest of the contestants are taken to a wrestling ring. Twilight calls herself "the strongest phon", but Johnson claims he's stronger than her. Sparkle dismisses the claim, making Angie Ng issue a challenge to take on Twilight. On Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute, Ted mentions being leader of the Jocks back in Dixmor Academy nine years back. Montana lets Thompson take his place in the ring, in exchange for a favour to be called in later. Earnest, Ng, and Sparkle wrestle against Boner and Thompson. Johnson charges at Boner, but is quickly knocked out of the ring by Fat's large belly, sending him flying towards the Gnome that Kinzie and Romero are against. Angie leglocks Boner for hurting Johnson, while Twiley fights Thompson. Due to Ted's refusal to hurt a girl, especially a cute pony, he is knocked out by her. Earnest announces his return and willingness to help his team, which Twiley dismisses by calling him a pipsqueak. This incites Angie to attack her, and they eventually put each other in a chokehold. When neither refuses to let go, and when Sparkle smacks Johnson when he attempts to break up the fight, they tighten their grips on each other. Soon after, both pass out due to lack of oxygen. Boner comes along and claims victory over them both, winning him two gold medals. Kensington and Romero are still in the ruins, looking for the gnome. They bump into each other, awkward in each other's company. Buggs then signals for a song, but only Omar must sing the whole song. He sings the Seidan anthem You Ancient Free Land. After singing it, Omar points out the obvious problem looming, since Ted had seen their kiss, where the boulder on Thompson represented the burden on his shoulders, and the Twilight statue represented her current innocence. Omar tries to convince Kinzie that he had no regrets about what he did, but Kinzie retaliates by saying he would later regret it when Sparkle finds out. Kensington also says that what they were doing had to stop, because it was all so insane. Montana listens in, figuring out the secret between them. In the end, Kensington is able to get the medal from the gnome while it chases around Romero. The final competition is a hurdles race. Tanya and Montana must compete since they are the only contestants who have not participated in a challenge. Both try to psyche each other out by showing off their flexibility, but Tanya proves that she is more flexible than him, disturbing and shocking some of the other contestants. After the race starts, Montana starts to get too cocky, running backward to show off more. Eventually, when he looks behind him to mock Tanya, and thus isn't looking where he is going, he knocks his head on the last hurdle, allowing Tanya to pass him and win the race. The tie-breaker competition is donning vulture-like wings and using them to fly up to grab a medal dangling from a crane, dressed in "authentic Seidan costumes". Johnson volunteers for Team Awesome, while Ted volunteers for his team. To avoid the challenge ending in a close tie, Montana chooses the time to call in his favour and forces Thompson to spill his secret about Kinzie and Omar's kiss. Twiley violently turns to Kinzie, outraged, proclaiming that she thought they were friends. She begins screaming her hatred at Kinzie, kicking and punching, only to be restrained by Angie. Earnest is flabbergasted and hurt, hearing about what happened between Romero and Kinzie. Earnest then reaches his boiling point after Omar insults his costume, to which Johnson angrily punches him in the face, knocking him out. Thompson gets a head-start, but only because Sparkle tells Johnson to stay put, all the while mocking Earnest why he didn't had the guts to do that to him back in school when he bullied him and his gang of Nerds. Ng gets mad at Thompson but confused since that would mean Team Awesome would lose, but after looking at Kinzie she realises that's what Sparkle wants. Twilight points out that when Team Awesome loses, Kinzie will be eliminated, something she, Tanya and Angie agree on. However, Earnest refuses to let Kinzie get voted off, believing that Kensington would have to kiss him eventually, and chases after Thompson, getting some revenge on him too as he put it. The wings start melting, since they are only held together by wax, and Ted's wings fall apart before he can grab the medal. Earnest grabs the medal with his teeth before his wings give out, falling to the ground and landing on Thompson. Team Awesome wins the tie-breaker, while Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute goes to the elimination ceremony again. Back on the rocket, Angie praises Earnest for knocking out Romero, while Tanya tries to console a crying Twiley. Kinzie, not wanting to be around her team at the moment, first sits apart from them, then heads to the confessional. There, she admits that the kiss she shared with Omar was really great but then realises that she probably won't last any longer in the game because of it and that Omar will most likely be eliminated from the game. She then runs to watch the elimination ceremony from the side, worried about Romero's fate. Bugs explains why Montana, Thompson, and Romero could be voted off tonight, but instead of eliminating one of them, an intern gets "eliminated" because Bugsy wants to keep the current drama rolling. Buggsy then tells viewers to tune in for the next episode. In the cockpit of the VVE Bunny Rocket, Angie excitedly tells the viewers that her team's reward in this episode was a phone call to their loved ones. She then calls into her audio blog to give the viewers an exclusive taste of life inside the show. In her call, she states that she got to see Earnest fly like an angel and that they should have seen him flapping his wings like a lopsided hummingbird, hoisting his manly rapt higher and higher into the heavens, exalting his throne above God's celestial display, sitting on the mount of congregation, far towards the north. She then gets flustered over that imagination and asks Briggs if it got hotter in there and he answers saying she has to "chill". Trivia *Angie Ng states that Omar Romero and Kinzie Kensington had feelings for each other since the first episode, and there is a fanbase dedicated to them called "Omarsington". *This is the only time White Rabbit forces someone to sing for the whole episode, in this case Omar, desperately trying not to get his ass eliminated for the drama. *Bugs mentions that the wings were made of wax and feathers found on the rocket windows. *Despite expressing disdain at singing in "Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1", Kinzie wanted to sing during the Seidan anthem only to Sebbane ordering not to. *Due to his small size and laziness, Rome the Gnome didn't fight Kinzie and Omar at all when he had to, he mostly just yelled at them or was chasing them around. *The previous episode was "I See London..." and the next one was "The Ochanep Files". Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Watercooler Category:Ideas